crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Limbs
It was hideous. It was probably the most grotesque person. No, not even a person. I’ve ever seen. I was walking to the library after school, like I normally do. It was kind of rainy, but I figured that it wasn’t that bad, and I could just deal with the rain. I was halfway there, the walk wasn’t very long, it didn’t take more than 15 minutes or so. I was daydreaming as I walked. When I decided to pay complete attention, I found myself somewhere that was unfamiliar. I have never seen this place in my life. It… It didn’t look like it was even real. It looked like it belonged in a nightmare, a nightmare that haunted you for years. The sky changed too… It wasn’t grey, it was dark purple. The ground had blood on it, and what little wasn’t covered in blood was black. As I looked around more, I noticed disturbing things… I saw someone in the corner, I couldn’t tell what gender they were. But their arms and legs were gone, and they were bleeding. However, they weren’t screaming, or crying, or dead. They were smiling. A smile that didn’t seem to be human. The teeth were like a sharks, and their mouth was huge. I also noticed that children were around me, with linked arms, standing in a circle. They were maybe 100 feet away from me. They were all wearing white, they were crying. They didn’t seem to be in any pain. Why were they crying while the person without limbs looked as though they were about to burst out in laughter? It didn’t make any sense to me. I saw a creature of some sort standing on a pedestal. I couldn’t make out it’s features, but it looked to be human. The creature stepped off it’s pedestal, and I began seeing a little bit of its face. I realized it wasn’t human, it couldn’t have been. It’s eyes were red, with no whites or pupils. It’s mouth looked like it wasn’t meant to be there- like used to be blank skin, then a hole was torn into it. The horrible thing started walking towards me. It walked in a jerking motion, it seemed to be pulling itself. I got to see more of it. It had no nose. And it wasn’t wearing clothing. When I looked closer to its arms, I noticed they weren’t the same white color as the rest of its body. It’s arms had been stitched on and the skin was burnt. It’s legs were also different from its mainly white skin. It’s legs were the color of a blue bruise, and they also were stitched onto its body. It kept coming towards me in the same jerking way. I became so frightened, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t even speak. I stood there blankly, and it just came closer to me. Why can’t I move? I thought to myself, Why am I here? How am I here? As it came closer, the man without limbs began laughing, with a voice that sounded snake-like. The creature began to laugh as well. Except it’s laugh was sounded like it was being interfered with by static. I wished for the creature to stop moving towards me, to turn, and go the other direction. Of course though, it didn’t. It made a shrieking noise, with the same static. I felt helpless. I glanced to the children and blood soiled their perfectly white clothing. Once that horrible thing came close enough, it started to speak to me. I couldn’t quite make out what it was saying, but I know it said something about my family and close friends. I felt a terrible pain in my side, like someone had ripped my skin open and began tearing out my organs and tissue. I blacked out. I awoke strapped on a table of some sort with a blanket covering me. I looked around and noticed I was in a small room. It was mainly white. I began to struggle until someone finally walked in the room. The person looked harmless enough, he actually looked very concerned. “Hello.” He said in a pleasant tone, “First, let me explain to you what’s going on. Somebody found you blacked out in an old field, none of your friends or family could tell the police why you were there. Later that night, your mother was found with her arms cut off. Also your father was found dead, his legs had also been cut off. Police believe your mother killed your father, then herself. “ I was devastated. I tried to talk but I couldn’t., the words just wouldn’t form. “I’m very sorry…” Said the man, “But I have even more awful news… 10 of your friends were reported dead that same night, about the same time you’re parents died. They were murdered, and police are looking for the suspect. Again, I’m very sorry for your losses, I imagine you would like to be alone. The nurse will be in to check on you momentarily though.” I could barely breathe. How could this have happened? I struggled more to escape the table, but only managed to make the sheet fall off. When I saw my arms, I was disgusted. They were sewn on and burnt. This can’t be, I thought. I strained to look at my legs, and saw they were also sewn on, and they were the same blue color as the horrible creature’s legs. Category:Dismemberment Category:Monsters